1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic information processing apparatus mounted in a vehicle for determining intermittently travel information of the vehicle, storing and transmitting the travel information, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a system which analyzes data (FCD) on position information and the like collected from a floating car (or probe car) and supports a plurality of vehicles to travel smoothly by using the analysis result. In order to accumulate or transmit efficiently data denoting a travel trajectory of a vehicle as the FCD, there has been disclosed an art to reduce the data amount (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-203243). Further, there has been disclosed a travel trajectory data transmitting method for transmitting correctly a travel trajectory of a probe car while reducing the data amount of the FCD in a floating car system (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-280521).
However, it is possible that the travel information is collected with the collecting frequency for the travel information of a vehicle remained unchanged despite that the degree of necessity of collecting the travel information of the vehicle is estimated to be low in view of an operating state or attribute of the vehicle, therefore, there is a limitation on the efficiency for communicating and storing the travel information.